Maron(Krillins Daughter)
Marron is the Human daughter of Krillin and Android 18. She makes her debut in the manga chapter "Strongest in the Heavens", and her anime debut in the 205th Dragon Ball Z ''episode, "I'll Fight Too!" Overview Marron is the daughter of Krillin and Android 18; she is not identified by name until the very final manga installments, when a lot of time has passed and she has gotten much older. However, in the anime, she is referred by name numerous times throughout the Buu saga. Like Krillin, she was named after chestnuts;''Marron is a French word for chestnuts. She was born three years before the Majin Buu Saga and four years after the events of the Cell Games in Dragon Ball Z. As a baby and little girl, she resembles her father: she has his eye shape and lack of nose. However, she does indeed have a nose, though small, and as she grows older, Marron begins to look more like her mother. Unlike most the other Z Fighters' children, Marron was never trained by her mother or father, which means that she has never shown any special abilities or martial arts skills of her own. Marron cheers on her mom at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and proves to be one of the few people who can make Android 18 smile. Their heartwarming relationship lasts through Dragon Ball GT, when Marron is older. Marron may seem shallow to some, as she usually finds herself longing after the finer things in life like brand new designer clothes, similar to how her mother is. However, when a surprise attack finds her mother and father fighting for their lives, Marron realizes that nothing is as important as family. It is not known if she has learned how to fly or not; in Dragon Ball GT, when 18 suggests flying, Marron responds "But I hate flying". This may be that one of her parents carries her though, rather than her having the ability herself. In the original version, she just responds "That will be scary". History Marron's first appearance in the series is when Gohan arrives to tell Krillin, Android 18, and Master Roshi about the upcoming 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. She is 3 years old at that time. At the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Marron cheers on both of her parents as they fight in their matches. Marron goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. Later they must escape to Kami's Lookoutwhen they learn of a new villain named Majin Buuwho a day later eventually finds everyone at the tower in his Super Buu form, and for a short time allows them to live until he is tricked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while he fought Gotenks. Piccolodestroyed the door but Super Buu found a way out and turned everyone including Marron into candy and ate them. Dende was the only one to escape, but only because of Mr. Popo, who launched him out of the lookout as a last minute act to keep Dende alive so the Dragon Balls could be used to revive the people Majin Buu killed. Later during the battle, Marron, along with the rest of Earth is wished back to life. Each individual helped, thinking that they were giving their energy to their heroMr. Satan, this allowed Goku to collect enough energy for his Super Spirit Bomb, which ultimately killed Kid Buu. Marron is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. Ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Marron is seen as a 13 year old child, with her hair in lower pigtails tied with red hairbands and wearing a red dress. She observes the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament along with her parents. Marron attends Bulma's birthday party with her parents. In the car, Marron is in the backseat playing on her games. Due to the traffic being so bad, her parents decide to fly there. Chiaotzu makes funny faces at her, which makes her laugh, much to Android 18's delight. While on Bulma's cruise liner, Marron is seen playing with the Turtle. Marron also plays with Chiaotzu during Bulma's party. Marron was seen playing ball with Goten while she and her mother went to Goku's place to pick up Krillin who got seriously injured after he asked Goku to test his new god powers on him. Marron easily got impressed with Goten's skills. Marron was then seen with her parents when Krillin gets ready to fight Frieza and his forces and he leaves her in the care of his wife before he leaves. Five years later (10 years in the FUnimation dub only), Marron and the whole world become possessed by Baby, but she and her family do not help Baby fight against Goku. However, it is noticeable that Marron now has the same personality traits as her mother; when they are cured of Baby and while going to the Tuffle Planet to escape from Earth which would explode in two weeks, Marron tells her father to make sure they come with their shopping clothes. After Baby is killed and the Earth is restored, she is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. Some months later, while shopping, the family is stopped by Marron's uncle,Android 17, who is being controlled by Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. Android 17 tries to brainwash Android 18 to join him in his dark quest; she was thinking of joining, but Marron's father, Krillin, tries to remind Android 18 of her family. Android 17 quickly dispenses of Krillin. After beating up 17, 18 tells Marron to run. 17 then tries to kill Marron, but her mother stops him. Android 17 was then ordered to kill Android 18, but something would not let him. After being told to run away, Marron is seen again for the last time in the Shadow Dragon Saga in a house with her mother and with Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl, who are talking about Goku always running off. Movie History In Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Marron waits is with her father, Goten and Trunks in front of Satan House while her mother is inside with Mr. Satan to ask the money he promised her. Krillin rushes her into Satan House to use the bathroombecause she was out of diapers. Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Marron is at Mr. Satan's party with her parents and the other Z Fighters in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! She is at Bulma's birthday party with her parents and when the Z Fighters summon Shenron in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, where the Z Fighters face the God of Destruction Beerus. She also makes an appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, in Krillin's house when he asks 18 to shave his hair. Trivia * Her name is very similar and is pronounced the same as Maron, Krillin's first girlfriend who appears in''Dragon Ball Z'' filler. Maron is the French word for "chestnut", which Krillin (Kulilin) is named after. IMG 3725.JPG IMG 3702.JPG IMG 3700.JPG IMG 3698.JPG DBZ 14951.png DBZ 14928.png DBZ 14905.png DBZ 09914.png DBZ 09891.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08534.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08511.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08488.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08465.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08442.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin14721.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin14698.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin14675.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13502.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13479.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13456.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13433.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13410.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13387.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13364.png DBZKai1311961.png DBZKai1311938.png DBZKai1311915.png DBZKai1311892.png DBZKai1311869.png DBZKai1302324.png DBZKai1302301.png DBZKai1302278.png DBZKai1302255.png DBZKai1302232.png DBZKai1302209.png DBZKai1302186.png DBZKai1302163.png DBZKai1302140.png DBZKai1302117.png DBZKai1302094.png DBZKai1302048.png DBZKai1302025.png DBZKai1302002.png DBZKai1301979.png Kai1421793.png Kai1421769.png Kai1421745.png Kai1421721.png Kai1421697.png Kai1421673.png Kai1410633.png Kai1410609.png Kai1410585.png Kai1410561.png Kai1410537.png Kai1410513.png Kai1410489.png Milfs.PNG Scene15049-0.png Scene15025-1.png Scene15001-1.png Scene14977-0.png Scene14953-0.png Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (40).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (17).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (16).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (13).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (11).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (10).jpg Kai12900001 (793).png Kai12900001 (792).png Kai12900001 (791).png Kai12900001 (790).png Kai12900001 (789).png Kai12900001 (746).png Kai12900001 (745).png Kai12900001 (744).png Kai12900001 (674).png Kai12900001 (673).png Kai12900001 (672).png Dragonball Super 131 1064.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1063.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1051.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1050.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1049.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0576 41623174565 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0575 41623174625 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0574 40717337130 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0861 29103913968 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0860 42257824324 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0859 42926999622 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0652 42257827204 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0651 42257827284 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0650 29103917718 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0649 29103917778 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0530 42257828524 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0529 42074833965 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0157 27914986507 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0154 27914986537 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0153 27914986587 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0707 41623176825 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0706 41623176885 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0705 41802704734 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0704 41802704754 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0703 41623176985 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0702 41623177035 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0698 41623177055 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0697 41623177085 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0696 41623177145 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0695 40717334750 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0580 41802703514 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0579 41802703574 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0578 41802703604 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0577 41623174515 o.jpg 108-0.PNG Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0472 42734206992 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0727 42734206622 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0979 27915003887 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0980 27915003807 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0981 27915003777 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0584 41883196915 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0587 41883196785 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0588 41883196725 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0589 41883196575 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0603 41883196515 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0604 41883196445 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0605 41883196415 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0606 41883196405 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0607 27914996437 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0608 27914996267 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0625 27914995637 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0626 27914995557 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0627 41883195625 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0628 41883195565 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0629 41883195485 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0630 41883195325 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0631 41883195255 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1012 42784235121 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1013 42784235091 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1014 42784235001 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1015 42784234971 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1016 42784234931 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1017 42784234881 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1018 40972992740 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1019 40972992600 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0284 41435903290 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0285 41435903220 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0286 41435903160 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0287 41435903140 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0288 41435903120 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0289 41435903090 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0305 41435902590 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0306 41435902510 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0307 41435902500 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0308 41435902480 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0309 41435902460 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0310 41435902430 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0417 43196343672 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0284 41435903290 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0285 41435903220 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0286 41435903160 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0287 41435903140 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0288 41435903120 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0289 41435903090 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0305 41435902590 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0306 41435902510 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0307 41435902500 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0308 41435902480 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0309 41435902460 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0310 41435902430 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0417 43196343672 o.jpg Dragon 87 0331.jpg Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Flight Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Humans of Universe 7 Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected Category:Heaven Category:Blond Hair Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Flat-Chested Category:Killed In Action Category:Muggles Category:Aryan Race Category:Z Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Shonen Jump Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Daughter Category:Universe 7 Category:Murdered Category:Characters who know techniques